thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
W. Dante Ha
Manchmal auch benannt als Won Ha Dante Dante W. Ha Dante Won Ha Dante Ha Won Dante Ha Filmographie *Keys to Freedom (TV Movie) ... Toxicon (2016) *Kickboxer: Vengeance ... Compound Fighter (2016) *Big Losers ... Chinese Delivery Man (as W. Dante Ha) (2014) *Upyri (TV Series) ... New creature (as W. Dante Ha) (2013) *G.I. Joe - Die Abrechnung ... Kim Jong's Nephew (as Dante Won Ha) (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV-Series) ... Unfall-Zombie (2011) *Truth Seekers ... Cobra (as Won Ha Dante) (2011) *Hitting on Destiny (Short) ... Gangbanger (as W. Dante Ha) (2011) *My Good Fortune (Short) ... Even Skinnier Chinese Man (as Won Ha Dante) (2011) Stunts *Truth Seekers, the Music of Souls (stunt coordinator - as W. Dante Ha) (post-production) (2018) *You Can't Win (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (post-production) (2018) *Escape Plan 2: Hades (stunts) (2018) *Black Panther (stunts) (2018) *Rhapsody (Short) (stunt coordinator) (2017) *Pitch Perfect 3 (utility stunts) *Geostorm (stunt double: Daniel Wu: stunt double: Daniel Wu) / (stunts) (2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (stunts) (2017) *The Cardinal Rule (stunt coordinator) (2017) *Fast & Furious 8 (stunt performer) (2017) *Baby Driver (J.D.: Lanny Joon) (2017) *John Wick: Kapitel 2 (stunt performer) / (stunts) (2017) *Keys to Freedom (TV Movie) (stunt coordinator) (2016) *Die irre Heldentour des Billy Lynn (stunt performer - uncredited) / (stunts) (2016) *Max Steel (stunt performer - as W. Dante Ha) (2016) *MacGyver (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) (2016) *Kickboxer: Vengeance (stunts) (2016) *The First Avenger: Civil War (stunt performer) / (utility stunts) (2016) *Die Bestimmung - Allegiant (stunt performer) / (utility stunts) (2016) *Marvel's Daredevil (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2016) *Die Tribute von Panem - Mockingjay: Teil 2 (stunt performer - as W. Dante Ha) / (stunts) (2015) *Echo Effect (stunts) (2015) *Mockingjay: Burn (Short) (stunts) (2015) *Die Bestimmung - Insurgent (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) / (utility stunts) (2015) *Die Tribute von Panem - Mockingjay: Teil 1 (stunt rigger) / (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2014) *Dumm und Dümmehr (stunt performer - as W. Dante Ha) (2014) *The Prince - Only God Forgives (stunts) (2014) *Fast & Furious 8 (Short) (stunts) (2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (stunts - uncredited) (2014) *Ride Along (stunts) (2014) *Anchorman - Die Legende kehrt zurück (stunts) (2013) *Die Tribute von Panem - Catching Fire (stunts) (2013) *Reckless (Short) (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2013) *The Originals (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) (2013) *The Blacklist (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) (2013) *Being Mary Jane (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2013) *Kingdom Come (Video short) (stunt coordinator - as W. Dante Ha) (2013) *Scary Movie 5 (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2013) *Die Bestimmer - Kinder haften für ihre Eltern (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2012) *Hillbilly Highway (stunt performer - as W. Dante Ha) (2012) *Flight (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2012) *The Collection (stunt performer - as Dante W. Ha) (2012) *The Dark Knight Rises (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2012) *Battleship (stunts - as Dante Won Ha) (2012) *My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3 (TV Movie) (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2012) *V/H/S - Eine mörderische Sammlung (stunts - segment "Amateur Night") (2012) *Truth Seekers (fight choreographer) (2011) *Rites of Spring (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2011) *Hitting on Destiny (Short) (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2011) *Contagion (stunts - uncredited) (2011) *Teen Wolf (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2011) *X-Men: Erste Entscheidung (utility stunts - uncredited) (2011) *Blood on My Name (Short) (stunts - as W. Dante Ha) (2011) *Dare the Devil (TV Movie) (Yakuza, Ninja: stunt performer) (2011) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) (2010) Camera and Electrical Department *Kingdom Come (Video short) (camera operator) (2013) Editor *Eros (Short) (2011) Himself *Freedom (Documentary) ... Brothel Owner (as W. Dante Ha) (2012) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2011 - Am Abzug (2011) ... Unfall-Zombie 2 Stunts in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2010 - Days Gone Bye (2010) ... (stunts - uncredited) Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 2